krrishfandomcom-20200216-history
Rohit Mehra
Rohit Mehra was the main protagonist of Koi Mil Gaya, and supporting hero of Krrish and Krrish 3. He was married to Nisha and they had a son named Krishna. He died after taking a lethal dose of sun rays to save his son's life. Koi Mil Gaya Scientist Sanjay Mehra (Rakesh Roshan) creates a computer program from which he calls for extraterrestrial life. When he believes he has finally received a response, the scientific community mocks him. While driving home, an alien spacecraft appears overhead. Sanjay veers off the road and dies, but his pregnant wife Sonia (Rekha) survives and gives birth to their son Rohit (Hrithik Roshan), who is developmentally disabled as a result of the accident. An older Rohit befriends a young woman named Nisha (Preity Zinta). They find Sanjay's computer and summon the aliens by accident. The visiting aliens leave in haste, leaving one behind by accident. Rohit, Nisha and Rohit's friends find and befriend the alien, naming him Jadoo ("Magic") and they discover his psychokinetic abilities. Jadoo discovers that Rohit is mentally abnormal and uses his powers to enhance the boy's mind. Rohit finds himself accepted by most of his peers. Local bully Raj, and his friends attempt to embarrass Rohit multiple times, only to be beaten in fights as well as in sport since Rohit's mental and physical abilities are increased to the peak of human potential. Eventually, the authorities gets suspicious of Rohit hiding Jadoo. A group of policemen manage to knock Rohit out and capture Jadoo, preparing to take him to America for testing. However, Rohit wakes up and summons the aliens to return for Jadoo. Using his enhanced abilities, Rohit arrives in time to rescue Jadoo and manages to send him in his returned family's spaceship. As he leaves, Jadoo takes Rohit's superpowers and, and Rohit is left mentally disabled again. However, this saves him from prosecution by the government and after everything dies down, Jadoo silently returns and restores Rohit's abilities permanently. Rohit and Nisha lead a happy life together from then on. Krrish Five-year-old orphan Krishna Mehra is undergoing an intelligence quotient test by his teachers, who suspect he has an extremely high IQ and physical abilities. His grandmother Sonia (Rekha) takes the young Krishna to a remote mountain village in northern India to conceal his unique abilities. Years later, Krishna (Hrithik Roshan) meets Priya (Priyanka Chopra) when she vacations in the country. Krishna and Priya grow close just before she departs for her home in Singapore, but Krishna has strong feelings of love. To appease her boss, Priya calls Krishna to join her in Singapore, where she tries to get him to perform heroic acts. Krishna does not, as he had promised his grandmother that he would hide his abilities. Krishna learns that his father Rohit was hired to help design a machine to see the future by Dr Siddhant Arya (Naseeruddin Shah). He further learned that Rohit had been killed by Dr Siddhant when he tried to destroy the machine, after learning of Dr Siddhant's evil intentions. This caused, Nisha (Preity Zinta), to die of a broken heart. Krishna later goes to a circus where an explosion occurs. He puts on a mask to hide his identity in order to save some trapped children, after which he is given the identity of superhero Krrish. Vikram Sinha (Sharat Saxena), who has been searching for Krishna for years, informs Krishna that his father Rohit is alive and Dr Siddhant has been holding him captive. Krishna follows Siddhant to his island lair, where a huge fight ensues between Krrish and the doctor's thugs. Krrish eventually defeats them and saves Priya and Rohit. In the final scene, Krrish wounds Siddhant. Before he dies, Siddhant asks Krrish who he is, and Krishna reveals himself. After revealing to Rohit that he is his son, Krishna takes Priya and Rohit back to India, reuniting him with Sonia. Rohit finds out his wife, Nisha, died after he disappeared. He mourns her, together with his son and mother, but still thanks Jadoo (who is somewhere between the stars) for giving his family this gift. Krrish 3 In his final apperance in the franchise, Rohit Mehra (Hrithik Roshan), a professional scientist now is living a happy life in Mumbai along with his son Krishna who is married to Priya. While working in the laboratory, Rohit invents a device to bring back the life of dead tissue using solar energy through reflections but failed to complete it because of the high intensity of sun rays. Priya works as a journalist for Aaj Tak whereas Krishna is struggling hard to keep a steady job while helping the city with his superpowers as the superhero 'Krrish'. Somewhere in an isolated area, the owner of Kaal laboratories, Kaal (Vivek Oberoi), who has extraordinary telepathic powers, is completely handicapped with his body except his brain and two fingers. He has been creating powerful human-animal mutants (or Maanvars he calls them) using his DNA, particularly the ruthless chameleon mutant Kaya (Kangana Ranaut) who can assume any form she wants. Kaal has been trying hard to cure himself but has been unsuccessful thus far. He dreams of making billions by first creating dangerous viruses using his DNA, spreading them in densely populated areas and then selling his own antidotes. Kaal chooses India as his next target and with Kaya and other mutants' help, he spreads his newly created virus in Mumbai which creates havoc among the city. Rohit, Krishna and Priya remain unaffected by the virus. Rohit manages to create an antidote using Krishna's blood and Krishna spreads it throughout the city via explosions for quick effect. For this, Kaal’s mutants attack and thrash Rohit’s laboratory but Rohit and Priya are saved by Krrish. Priya is injured and hospitalized while one of the mutants is also injured which is kept in scientific custody by Rohit and his team. To find out how an antidote was developed without using his own blood, Kaal kidnaps Priya who is pregnant with Krishna's child and Kaya takes Priya's form. Rohit and Krishna are informed that Priya has lost her child. Afterwards, Kaya starts living as Priya with Krishna and seeks for the antidote formula. Rohit departs to Singapore to explore some answers after he finds out that the virus has a link with his own DNA and Kaal laboratories as well. Meanwhile, Kaya develops an attraction towards Krishna but he soon discovers her true identity and reveals himself as Krrish to her. Kaya decides to help Krishna and discloses that Priya and her child are still safe in Kaal’s hideout. In Singapore, Rohit is kidnapped by Kaal's men. Rohit unveils to Kaal that he was kidnapped by Dr Siddhant Arya who tried to create a synonymous avatar of the former but got only a disabled child and donated him into an orphanage where the boy was adopted by a wealthy family, who eventually grows up to become Kaal. Kaal cures himself by using Rohit’s body serum. Krishna saves Priya after killing the mutants and finally reaches the correct hideout with Kaya's help where Kaal kills both of them. Kaal then surrounds himself completely into a steel body due to his powerful magnetic powers and departs to Mumbai in search of Priya meanwhile causing destruction to the city. Angered by Krishna's death, Rohit decides to bring Krrish back to life by using the device invented by him but sacrifices himself to absorb the high intensity of sunlight. Krrish, now thrice as powerful as before, comes after him and saves Priya. Krrish, unable to crush Kaal after brutally fighting with him, concludes that the latter could be demolished by melting his steel body. He quickly adjusts the mirrors for reflection and points Rohit's device towards Kaal whose steel body melts finally. The film ends with Priya delivering a baby which also shows signs of some extraordinary power. Category:Deceased